Tales of World Radiant Mythology: Legacy
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: Every world reaches a time when it's brought to the breaking point, and for the world of Terraria that time has come. A new evil has descended upon this peaceful world intent on ripping it apart, and killing everyone. The world tree barely hangs on to it's life as it is drained of its mana. All hope is lost until a girl named Kanonno prays to the tree for a hero to save her world.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of World Radiant Mythology: Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of radiant mythology, or anything of the many many characters that appear in it. I am simply borrowing this story for my work of fanfiction.

Prologue

Just what is this wondrous thing known as life? Despite my LONG years I can't seem to find an answer... I do know however that it is in everything, and everyone whom lives in not just "my" world but also the worlds of my sibling world trees.

I created this world millions of years ago when I was but a single small world tree seed, from the "original" universal mother tree. After creating my world of Terraria I spread my vast roots across its globe, and breathed my life giving mana into it. Then within a few thousand years life began to take its first baby steps into existence on Terraria…and to my great pleasure vast amounts life are now thriving in my world. Everyone living in my world I love like my own child I provide them with enough mana to keep the dominant forms of life known as humanity alive and thriving in my world.

My children have lived a peaceful live not knowing of war, or conflict for years…but now a dark shadow is beginning to descended upon my world. It has begun stealing the mana from my roots; I grow weaker every passing day. Worse yet as I begin to be drained my world…my children suffer…without my mana to keep breathing live into the world it has begun to fade, and die. I feel my time coming to an end, and once I die my world will become void of life, and my children will die. Regardless of how many years I have lived in world tree standard, I am still but a very young sapling. I lack the power to defend myself, I can only watch as my world dies.

My children have begun to lose faith in me, and the more of them that begin to turn away from me, the faster I fade. I almost resigned myself, to my own fated death at the hand so this great evil…but then one of my children who stills has faith in me prayed, and begged me to save her world. I refuse to let my world die I have heard of my brother world trees creating brave warriors to save they're worlds in their desperate times of need. That is what I wish to do now I wish to give my child the savior she, and the world she loves needs…but I am to weak to create a descender, in a last desperate act I have cut my own mana supplies in half, by locking my mana flow. It kept the evil at bay but has weakened me greatly…I beg any of my fellow sibling world trees please give me the power I need to save my children, and my world. It doesn't have to be a lot of mana just enough to give me the strength to create my own descender…Ah thank you my brother world trees Luminasia, Terresia, and etc.

NOW I SHALL GIVE MY WORLD ITS SAVIOUR!

Later at that exact moment a girl looked from the window in her room up at the massive hulking world tree on the outskirts of her hometown. She felt like the world tree looked like the rest of her world decaying, and slowly dying...but despite thinking that she still refuses to lose her hope. The hope she prayed for when she went to the world tree.

"I wonder if the world tree heard me…I hope it did? I refuse to lose faith in it like everyone else has. Its always been here lending us a helping hand with its mana, its protected us before, and I know it will do so now…but its been so long since I prayed to the world tree to save our world and things have only gotten worse. Monsters have begun attacking towns and cities, people or hoarding mana like crazy, and more and more plants and animals keep dying everyday could what everyone's saying be true…could the world tree just be a normal tree? Am I just a fool for putting my faith in the fairy tale stories of the world tree and the brave descender heroes? Argh I don't know what to believe I say I still believe in the world tree, but I doubt it can actually save anyone…one last time if it doesn't answer this time I'll give up for good…PLEASE WORLD TREE SAVE OUR WORLD I BEG YOU GIVE US A MIRACLE!" A young teenage pink haired girl said after getting down on her knees, clasping her hands, and praying one final time to the world tree to save her world.

"…Huh what's…that light its coming from. The world tree! Could this be answer to my prayers? " The girl asked out loud to herself as she saw a glowing ball of light emerge from the world tree, and descend down into a flower garden located at its entrance, near its trunk. After seeing this girl ran from her house in town, and straight for the flower garden.

"…Where am I…why is everything so bright, and empty…who are those voices talking I can barely hear them?" A teenage boy with short white hair, tan skin, and a single green eye with a single blue eye, said as he floated in a massive empty space of bright light. He could barely make out the sound of voices talking to him as he tried to figure out what was happening to him.

"I telling you both I don't think he is ready for something like this…he's extremely weaker then the three of us were when we were born." One voice said from within the void seemly to others.

"I have to agree with Noa on this one Trace he's not ready yet. His world tree had to borrow power from us, and our trees to bring him to live. He can't carry a burden like this all by himself not when he's so weak." Another different voice said from within the void to the first voice, and another mysterious third person.

"And I'm telling you both Aldi that he can do this I know our little brother can save his world just like we did ours. It doesn't matter if his tree had to borrow our help to breathe life into him he's still a descender, he's still going to love his world, and fight to save it to his last breath if necessary…I have faith in our younger brother RUNE…He's going to be fine once he finds true friends to help him just like we all did…Now its time to wake up little brother…wake up." A third very kind, and caring voice said to the other two before telling Rune to wake up.

After the third voice spoke the entire void began tearing, and ripping apart, and before Rune knew it the bright light blinding him faded away, and he was bending up out of a flower garden staring at the night sky, and its thousands of stars.

"What…was that just know I can't remember a thing? Di...did I hit my head or something? What are these weird plant things i'm surrounded by?" Rune said after putting one of his hands to his throbbing forehead, before looking around, and being dumbfounded by what the flowers were supposed to be.

"Your telling me you don't know what flowers are?…Now this is a little sudden, and I'm sorry for asking this, but just who are you, and where did you come from?" A feminine voice said to Rune whom then looked up towards the middle of the flower garden, and saw a pink haired girl with a flower in her hair.

"Ah well…my names Rune...and that's really all I know I don't remember who I am, or where I come from…I think I just fell down from the top of that gigantic tree.?" Rune said to the pink haired girl whom the second after, he said he'd fallen from the tree smiled, and started crying tears of joy.

"Ah wait…crap miss why are you crying di…did I do something wrong…If I did I'm so sorry just please stop crying?" Rune said to the girl after getting back up, and walking over to her.

The moment after Rune told the girl to stop crying she looked up at him, and smiled again before tackling him to the ground with a hug while still crying.

"I'm sorry Rune I'm crying because of you but not for the reason you think. I'm crying because the fact your here, and answered my prayers means I was right. Now theirs a chance to save my world, and that just makes me so happy. We have hope again." The girl said while still hugging the very confused Rune.

"What are you talking about miss…hope…save the world? Do you really think I can do any of those things?" Rune asked the girl after they both got back up, and she stopped hugging him.

"Of course I do your everything I hoped for...OH AH my names Kanonno…Kanonno Cristalle not "miss" I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier...OK now I'd like very much if we could be friends Rune!" Kanonno asked Rune after she finally stopped crying.

This was a…LOT for Rune to process he'd just met this girl, and she thought he was some kind of superhero, or something. Just because he'd, fallen from of a tree? She was a little weird but deep down Rune felt that he could trust this girl…so he did.

"Of course we can be friends Kanonno I have a feeling if I stay with you I might be able to get my memories back." Rune said to a super happy Kanonno before she hugged him again.

As Kanonno rejoiced over her prayers being answered by the world tree. Across the Terraria's glob a single figure watched Kanonno and her new friend through a forced link with the world trees near by roots.

…So this worlds tree has birthed a descender to save its pathetic little world has it?…Most interesting his bodies made from mana from three other world trees…To weak to fight your own battles I see Terraria world tree…pathetic…I will crush your hero, and then I will rip the life from your very core, and laugh as your world turns to ashes around your lifeless husk!" A man wrapped in a black cloak said as he was wrenching opening one of the Terraria world trees shut mana conduits, and draining the life from it.

(Ok here we go this is a min-fic I going to be writing. I just beat tales of radiant world mythology 1, and am in the middle of 3 and loving it (sadly my stupid computer can't convert 2 for my psp XD). This story is going to be about 5-10 chapters long, and take place within an entirely new tales of world. As always if you like this story please show the love by either following, or favoring this fic. Oh and the three voice are supposed to be the first 3 main descenders from tales of world 1-3. Their world trees were the ones that helped Terraria create Rune. And Rune's body is made out of the mana from all four world trees.)

_**(Oh and since I have not played ever tales of game I can't include every fan- favorite tales of character. If any of you like this story and want me to bring a certain tales of character into the story please either PM or ask for them in the reviews section ok)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Ad Libitum

(Ok I'm pissed I actually finished this chapter, and two chapters for two of my other fics weeks ago. But then my computer crashed and I had to send it in just got it back…and they wiped my hard drive, and the original fics away so this is all a re-creation from my memory of my original chapter.)

It has been a week since Kanonno had her wish granted by the world tree, and she couldn't be happier. For so long her people, and her world had lost a reason to hope but now they could again. Rune was everything she'd hoped for…even if he refused to believe her story about him being a Descender.

Rune was the strong, silent type, and from what Kanonno saw he tried to stay out of anyone's way. He was also very, very amazed by the world its self he was blown away by the small things everyday people like, Kanonno took for granted. His first reactions to things made him seem like a small child…something Kanonno found hilariously cute.

Since finding Rune Kanonno had taken the time to get him up too speed with how to live, and act normal. She'd boughten him two twin blade swords, which had instantly gotten his attention. Kanonno had also after two days of hard work sewn, and bought Rune some new clothes to replace the old, beat up, raged outfit she'd found him in.

Rune's new outfit consisted of a long, open, black trench coat with gold buttons, and a stylish white Rune design pattern sewn in around the back and shoulders, a white tunic, a pair of black leather pants, and finally two brown leather holsters for his swords, and their sheathes at either sides of his hip.

"Well he's gotten adjusted to normal life after a few childish encounters, he's got clean clothes now, and he's really seems like a natural with those swords…Yeah I think we're ready. Once we join them Rune's going to be one step closer to saving our world…Plus I've wanted to join them since FOREVER!" Kanonno thought to herself as she watched Rune practice his beginner's swordsmanship with his twin blades.

"Hey Rune I doubt it based on how you've been around everything else but…do you know what a guild is by chance?" Kanonno asked Rune whom then stopped practicing, and looked at her in confusion.

"Huh…a guild no I've never heard of that before? Is it some kind of food, or something Kanonno?" Rune said to Kanonno after re-sheathing both his swords.

"I thought so geez you know with that memory problem of yours you're hopeless Rune, but its ok because that's why I'm here. A guild is a magical place where strong people from all over the world come together to help the people of the world through job requests. Stuff like fighting monsters to…saving the world for instance?" Kanonno said very excitedly to Rune.

"Geez Kanonno you're still going on about that? Come on I'm not this magical hero you think I am, I'm just some regular guy who's lost his memories, I'm nothing special." Rune said after face palming himself gently in irritation of Kanonno's World Tree, Descender phantasy.

"I've told you over, and over again you are the hero the world tree created to save us Rune…but that doesn't matter I was honestly just using that as an example…and huh…well you see…I ah…I REALLY WANT TO JOIN THIS ONE GUILD, AND I WANT YOU TO JOIN IT WITH ME!" Kanonno said after becoming very fidgety, blushing, and no longer looking Rune in the eyes.

"Ah…ok sure?" Rune said to a very confused Kanonno.

"What that's…it? Just like that? I thought you fight me on this one…I mean you usually are so anti-so…" Kanonno said to Rune but then stopped herself before she put her foot in her mouth.

"Why would I object to that Kanonno? You promised to help me get my memories back if I traveled with you. And if you really think joining this guild thing will really be so fun, and helpful I don't see why not?" Rune said to his friend after placing one of his hands on his hip in a relaxed gesture with a slight grin.

"If that's your answer then come on…LETS GO!" Kanonno said to Rune after grabbing his hand, and with a big happy grin on her face ran towards town pulling Rune by his arm with her.

Kanonno's hometown of Auroran, was a small little port town, built just at the foot of the world tree. It was close to the ocean, and had a small little port where merchants, and guilds would come and go brining supplies, and new people into town…however over the last few months the boats became rarer and rarer. There was a large outdoor market place close to the center of town, with many different colorful shops ranging from food, to weapons, and etc. The people of Auroran all lived in modest little cookie cutter houses built in a curving, circle style around the market place, every house was built so that they would all have a perfect view of the world tree…And right in the heart of the town was the place Kanonno was, and Rune now stood, the Auroran branch guild hall of the world famous guild…Ad Libitum.

"Were finally here Rune oh my gosh this is really happening we're going to join Ad Libitum! I'm so excited they're just so cool." Kanonno said to Rune after she went into fan girl mode, when they arrived at the guilds front gate.

"I don't see why your getting so excited Kanonno its just a weird looking house or something? Are these guys really that cool?" Rune asked Kanonno before she gently, but still annoyingly painfully hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh course they are Rune Ad Libitum is a world famous guild with dozens of branches all over the globe. They only take the strongest best of the best people they can find to join them…and best part is they're one of the few groups of people whom like me haven't given up hope of saving our world. I've wanted to join for such a long time…but I've been to nervous about coming right here, and asking." Kanonno said to Rune as she blushed, and became fidgety again.

After Kanonno snapped back to reality from her fan girl mode she saw that this time Rune was dragging her by hand through the guild gate. She was too embarrassed to try, and stop him from pulling both of them in.

The moment Rune, and Kanonno walked into the guild they were greeted by a young, blonde haired man, in silver and blue armor on the other side of the vast guild room.

"Oh hello visitors are you here to post a job request, or to visit one of our members? Whatever the reason rest assured as the head of Ad Libitum Auroran branch I promise to help you in anyway I can." The blonde haired man said to Rune, and Kanonno with a kind smile on his face.

"…OH MY GOD! Rune do you know who that man is? He's Flynn Scifo a former high-ranking Knight for the Northern Continuant's Kingdom of Toran. He was a hero in they're military!" Kanonno said amazedly to Rune, having clearly forgotten about his amnesia.

"Ah I see my reputation proceeds me very surprising since this town is in the southern continuant? Yes I am Flynn Scifo, and I was in the Toran military for several years, but had to leave for…lets just say personal reasons I'd rather not get into. However even despite no longer being a knight my sense of justice, and righteousness have not abandoned me, which is why I joined this guild so that I could still protect the people whom needed me." Flynn said very passionately to Rune whom just barely listened, and Kanonno whom in fan girl mode hung onto every single word he said.

After giving his speech Flynn walked over to Kanonno, and Rune and offered to shake they're hands as another form of greeting.

"Now that formalities are out of the way why don't you tell me why you're here?" Flynn asked with his same compassionate smile after shaking Rune, and the star struck Kanonno's hands.

"Oh…o…of course I…I mean we me and my friend w…would very much like to join this guild please?" Kanonno said very quietly, and nervously to Flynn while holding onto one of Runes sleeved arms for morale support.

Once Kanonno finally had gathered the courage to say why they had come Flynn just stared at them for a few seconds and then…his smile disappeared.

"Ah I see so that's why you've come…I was afraid of that…I'm sorry but I have to turn you kids down. Your both just not ready to join a dangerous guild like this maybe in a few years you kids will be up to it…but definitely not now. So theirs your answer." Flynn said to Rune, and Kanonno who had started holding back tears she had dreamed of this, and was just shot down…it wasn't fair.

"…I understand Mr. Scifo I'm sorry for wasting your time lets go Rune…huh...Rune?" Kanonno said while still tear fighting to Rune as she tired to leave, but was firmly held in place by Rune whom stood defiantly like a statue.

"Is there something you wish to say to me boy?" Flynn asked Rune whom only returned his words for an angered stare.

"What gives you the right to call us "kids", and me "boy" you are clearly only 2 or 3 years old than us that doesn't make you our senior. I hate superior attitudes like yours Mr. Knight Kanonno, and I are more then good enough to join your little guild, and you know it. "Not good enough" you haven't even seen us in action, now we might not be as experienced as you but we can handle our selves, and I know for a fact that I could beat you." Rune said to Flynn who just stood there and took it not giving Rune the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Can you really now that's something I'd very much like to see? These kids are really funny you should let them join after all Flynn…Maybe this guy might even like to put his money where his mouth is?" A long dark purple haired man in a black, yellow, and white tunic outfit said after jumping down from one of the ceiling raptors in between Rune, and Flynn.

"Wha…Yuri what are you doing here…never mind this doesn't concern you this is guild business. I'm the branch leader, and I say they are too inexperienced. They could get hurt, or even worse get killed on a job they aren't ready to handle yet." Flynn said to the Yuri in an slightly annoyed attitude as Yuri clearly let his little speech go through one ear and out the other.

"I have to agree with Mr. Lowell in this situation leader. I to find these children interesting, and very much think we should allow them to join…however as leader the ultimate decision is still of course yours." Another man glasses wearing man with long dirty blonde hair, and wearing aqua-green military uniform said to Flynn after emerging from a hallway.

"Jade not you to come on even you have to see my point about not letting them join due to their clear inexperience. It could be fatal to them in this line of work with no training." Flynn pleaded to Jade.

"See even the old man agrees with me Flynn, we should let these kids join the guild. Come on I like that one with the white hair, and the coat he's got a good look about him, and even better he's gotten under skin I can see it." Yuri playfully said to Flynn while he to was trying to get under his friends skin to see what he'd do.

"Now honestly Mr. Lowell why must you label me with such a repulsive title as,..."old man" I'll have you know I'm only 35 years old still quite young, and still very much in my prime…Now I'm not confirming, or denying your estimate of these two leader I am simply agreeing with a fellow member that these to children appear to have something different, and unique about them then most new applicants do." Jade said to Flynn and Yuri while looking at Yuri with a smiling face that was so creepily happy, it clearly showed he was angry about the "old man" comment but was keeping his calm posture.

"Yeah the ol…ah I mean Jade has a point Flynn I'm sure you can see it to theirs something weird but in a good way about that guy…oh and his little friend of course." Yuri said to Flynn while gently elbowing him in a, "come on, come on!" gesture.

"ENOUGH! I am the leader, and a knight I cannot allow children to be put into situations that could be life threating regardless of how, "special" they appear to be!" Flynn said while verbally putting his foot down.

"Wha…what about a test then?" Kanonno said from behind Rune disarming the tension in the room.

"Ah that's a marvelous idea Ms., a test would be perfect to show if you are truly capable of joining us. Might I suggest a sparring match…perhaps?" Jade with a slightly evil grin, as adjusted his glasses with one of his fingers.

"I'm fine with that I it means Kanonno gets to join I'll do almost anything." Rune said to the others before looking back at Kanonno and making a thumb up gesture.

"Fine then I'll be your opponent…boy. If you can beat and prove to me you have what it takes to protect you, and friend on jobs you can join…we won't fight here we'll fight at the foot of the world tree." Flynn said as a fire burned in his eyes and voice.

"Come on Flynn lets at least give them a fighting chance here. You'll annulated this kid. Lets have him fight some on else…ok?" Yuri pleaded with his friend to listen but only had his words fall on defy ears, as he and Rune both walked out the door towards the world tree.

"Oh well damn I guess this is happening hey kid you better stick with me and Jade here. We'll go watch and see what happens." Yuri said to Kanonno as he gestured for her to follow him, and Jade to the world tree.

After a few minutes of quiet walking through town Kanonno finally broke the silence and spoke.

"Ah…Mr. Yuri I was wondering how do you know Mr. Flynn? You talk to him like you've known him for years, and not just while in the guild?" Kanonno asked Yuri, while walking.

"Oh so you picked up on that did you your very observant aren't you? Yeah Flynn and me go way back we both grown up on the streets in the Northern Continuant, and we even both joined the knights at the same time…well I was only there for a few months while he was there for years. Yeah I left for well…various reasons so to say it just wasn't the life for me. I wandered around and eventually found the guild and decided to join. Now that's my story wait till you here Jades you see he was also in the Toran military as a mad scientist. I mean you should have seen the weird things that came out of this guys house of horrors room." Yuri said to Kanonno while he continued walking before Jade came up behind him and lumped him on the head with his fist.

"Now what did I just tell you about giving me repulsive nicknames Mr. Lowell…honestly its like you want this? Ms. I assure you I was in no way a, "mad Scientist." During my time in the Toran military I served as both a commander under knights such as Mr. Scifo and as a leading scientist in a variety of…possibly questionable subjects." Jade said after "disciplining" Yuri one more time before facing back at Kanonno.

"Ouch damn why are all you old people so sensitive I meant it as a compliment…Oh would you look at that we're here, and there just about to start?" Yuri said while rubbing his head, and then in a desperate attempt to escape from Jade would become furious from the old comment.

At the very foot of the world tree right next to the flower garden Kanonno had found Rune. Both Flynn and Rune stood with their blades drawn, on opposite sides of the field reading for the match.

"Are you ready I'm going to put you in your place boy!" Flynn said as he shot towards Rune with his blade drawn.

"I'd like to see you try, watch as this, "boy" knocks you down from your high horse!" Rune said as he to took off towards Flynn and collided his twin blades with Flynn's Broadsword.

"Your pretty good Mr. Former Knight but I'm no as much of a novice with a blade as you think I am! I'll beat you down until you admit defeat." Rune said as he began to clash his blades Flynn's in a flurry of moves all of which Flynn always blocked.

"Your friends pretty…ok with those blades of his but theirs no way he can beat Flynn." Yuri said to Kanonno with his arms crossed as he watched the fight.

"What do you mean by that I don't get it?" Kanonno asked Yuri in confusion.

"Oh let me explain Mr. Lowell means while your friend might be very admirably demonstrating his swordsmanship in the end Flynn's skill and use of art will bring him down." Jade said to Kanonno as he to watch the fight.

"Huh arts…are you talking about using the mana inside oneself to create a powerful move can Flynn really use something like that." Kanonno asked Jade and Yuri.

"Oh my yes using mana isn't really all that hard if you've gotten the hang of it and our leader is very fluent at it. Look. Jade said while pointing at Flynn who'd swung his blade back behind himself and while doing so had a strange blue aura sword it.

"Huh hey what the heck are you doing?" Rune said as he stopped his attack, and stared in dumfound at Flynn, and his sword.

"You know you really shouldn't stop moving when on a battle field!...You asked what I'm doing I'm beating you is what, "SONIC THRUST!" Flynn said to Rune before the aura on his sword exploded around him, and he blasted at Rune creating a spike of energy around him that when making contact with Runes attempt to guard sent him flying backwards a few feet on his back into the flower field.

Rune fell hard onto the ground, his guard held, but the impact from the attack tore through him. He ached all over, and was about to black out. As he faded in, and out Rune began hearing a very familiar voice he couldn't place where he'd heard it before but he knew he could trust it somehow.

"Oh good grief see I told the others you couldn't handle yourself, and it turns out I was right…Well don't worry little bro your big brother Noa's going to save the day just go to sleep, and loan me the body." A strange disembodied voice said to Rune before his chest started to glow from a golden aura of mana and he black out.

After striking Rune down with his Sonic thrust attack Flynn sword re-sheathed his sword, and began walking way.

"Your friends done your going to need to cast a minor healing art on him but other then that hes fine. You two can't join come back when your stronger next time in a few years…huh whats that light." Flynn said as he turned around and saw Rune rise back out of the field basked in a gold light.

Everyone was shocked to see Rune get back up, but even more shocked to see his eyes had changed color form green and blue, to solid red, and his hair style had changed.

"I don't think we're finished here Mr. Knight I'm still standing." Rune said after pointing his blades towards Flynn.

"Fine if that's all you wish to go about this then ok. No holding back anymore!" Flynn shouted as he turned and ran straight for Rune.

Rune just smiled as he saw Flynn running towards him, swung both his swords back covered them in a blazing red mana aura, and brought them both back forward saying the words; "Double Demon Fang!" and launching two powerful shockwaves at Flynn.

"Oh my this is unexpected that's a rather high level art for a beginner to use…most interesting indeed?" Jade said with his grin made even more menacing by a white glare in his glasses reflection.

Flynn was surprised but jumped into action barely dodging the demon fangs, and launching a single demon fang of his own…which Rune deflected with a swing of one of his blades.

"What in the heck is going on here where is all of your power coming from kid?" Flynn asked in confusion to Rune after dodging another round of demon fangs.

"Well Flynn that's simple your friends Jade and Yuri already said it I'm special about times more then they thought…And I thought I said don't call me kid." Rune said as he collide blades with Flynn again only this time doing so forcefully to push him back a little.

The fight continued all day from the sun high in the sky to sunset Flynn and Rune kept up their long fight both tired. Flynn's armor was beginning to crack in certain places, and so were Runes swords the cheap steel they were made from couldn't stand the force of his high level arts much longer.

"That is it I am ending this now your not the only one who can use a high level art. I'll try not to kill you boy!" Flynn said as he readied an attack.

"Try not to ki…oh Mr. Yuri Mr. Jade what is Flynn going to do?" Kanonno asked panicked to Yuri and Jade.

"I can't believe your friends pushed Flynn to using one of his highest level arts this is going beyond a simple sparring match…I hope you know what your doing buddy?" Yuri said as he couldn't believe Rune had fazed Flynn so much.

"Yes indeed this is very bad I suggest we take shelter a few feet further back as to avoid this attack since we don't one which high level art he's going to use." Jade said as he grabbed Kanonno's hand and pulled her a few feet back with Yuri and him.

"Ok here we go boy get ready cuz I'm coming for you…"DEMONIC SWORD RAIN!" Flynn roared as he moved so fast he actually disappeared.

"Oh this is it huh oh I know that move too being a twin blader its one of my favorites lets see who blinks first!..."DEMONIC SWORD RAIN!" Rune said before he to disappeared.

Rune and Flynn both moved so fast they would reappear one place clashing with each other, and in the next second disappear and reappear dozens of feet away doing the same thing. This continued for a few minutes before a big bang tremor was created, and they both reappeared in front of each other standing still.

Everyone was speechless when both swordsmen reappeared, it was not clear who the winner was. After a few seconds of silence everyone saw one of Runes swords stabbed into Flynns shoulder plate not reaching flesh, but still deep into the metal. Then after seeing this most of Flynns' armor cracked and fell off him in pieces, and Rune blades both shattered then into two broken sword handles with a bits of uneven blade left…Then without saying a word Flynn and Rune both fell backwards on they're backs exhausted and panting.

"Boy I don't know who or what you are but your good. That was a good fight I haven't had one like that in awhile." Flynn said to Rune as he continued panting for breath.

"Oh you picked up on that part huh? Well yeah I'm not Rune…per say I, and possibly others share this body with him though…but everything I just did was all him once he reaches his own potential that is…Man I'm beat I used up all of my mana fighting you and need to recharge. Hey when Rune wakes back up I think you should let him join remember what I said all him just now." Rune said before his eyes changed back to their regular colors, his hair changed back as well, and he blackout.

"All him huh…?" Flynn thought to himself before Yuri, Jade, and Kanonno came running over to help them back up.

It was five days before Rune re-awoke from the coma like resting state he was in after that strange prescience had taken over him. Kanonno never left his side while he rested until the day he finally woke up again.

"…Huh Kanonno why are you sleeping like that it doesn't look very comfortable?" Rune said to Kanonno who had her torso slouched over on the edge of Runes bed, having fallen asleep while lying down.

Kanonno jumped and death grip hugged Rune with joy when she saw that he was awake again.

"Ah hey Kanonno not so tight…kinda of need to breath…geez what with you act like I'v been gone for days?" Rune said to Kanonno after prying her off him.

"Well in a manner of sense you were gone Mr. Rune you were past out for the last five days after all since your fight with Flynn." Jade said after walking into the room.

"WHAT I WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR FIVE DAYS! LORD JUST HOW BADLY DID I LOSE?" Rune shouted in shock and disbelieve.

"That's the fun part you didn't lose kid you amazingly you beat Flynn…and you had this cute girl watching over you the entire time you were knocked out…you lucky dog you." Yuri said after he to walk into the room with Flynn.

"Huh Kanonno you never what…?" Rune said to Kanonno as both their faces lit up with embarrassment before Yuri playfully started laughing from his "you dog you joke" broke it.

"AHEM well if your quiet finished cracking jokes Yuri lets get down to business Mr Rune you beat me did you not?" Flynn said annoyed slightly.

"…Yeah I guess so I don't remember it though? In fact last thing I remember was you knocking me on my butt with that weird attack of yours?" Rune said while rubbing his head trying to remember more.

"Well regardless you did in fact beat me so as per our deal you and your partner Kanonno are now a full fledge member of Ad Libitum." Flynn said to Rune and Kanonno with the same compassionate smile he'd shown them before all that craziness when they first showed up.

"THATS WONDERFUL RUNE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" Kanonno said before giving Rune another hug of death, and everyone broke into laughter as Rune tried to pull her off again so he could breath.

(And done ok couple of things should bring Repede into this story? I brought Yuri in as requested and Repede is his sidekick after so you tell me should I? Please review and tell me what you all think. And please ask for more Tales of characters that you think I should include in the future chps. Oh sense it appears I need to make it clear NO review about grammar I'm already working on fixing please.)

* * *

(_Oh and to give some perceptive I hammered this out straight in like 2 hours and uploaded instantly so obviously theirs going to be some slightly grammar errors. My beta and I are both busy college students who are only free four days out of the week (2 of which are weekends), and the other 3 days we get back extremely late in the day, and are very tired. So if all the errors aren't fixed at once DON'T worry are still cleaning just we might be taking a break._)


End file.
